Date Night
by HunterWithFeathers
Summary: Destiel fluff! Really cute! :3


**BOOM! Hey!  
So, I'm really happy about this little fic! I absolutely adore this pairing and I cry over it a lot! I've wanted to write a Destiel fic for about a month now but I had no ideas. I don't know where this came from! **

**{OH! Special thanks to my friend Cherie (pronounced Cher-ree. A lot of people get it wrong and she hates it!) for giving this fic a name! I had no idea what to call! I know it's a simple title but I think it's perfect! Thank you! 3} **

**Annnnnnnnnnnnyway, on to the fic... ENJOY! **

It was date night again – something Castiel had insisted the couple do every Tuesday Dean _wasn't _working a case. Although these nights were very rare, tonight happened to be one.

Dean and Cas took it turns to choose what they did on date night; tonight was Dean's turn. Believe it or not, Dean was quite the romantic; he had planned a great night for him and his nerd angel. Dean had copied a bunch of tactics from those high school, chick flick films that he (secretly enjoyed) hated.

As Dean was getting ready for the night ahead, he couldn't help but smile. He never thought he'd ever be doing romantic/cheesy things for an angel, especially when that angel's name is Castiel.

* * *

Dean checked his hair in the grubby motel mirror one last time before spinning on his heels causing him to crash into Cas' chest. **Son of a bitch,** Dean thought to himself, **is he ****_ever_**** going to learn about personal space!?** (Let's face it though; we all know Dean loves it when Cas is close to him).

"Cas, you're early,"

"Yes."

"Any reason why?" Dean raised an eyebrow at his angel whose face showed nothing but sadness, "I mean, I happy to see you but... Couldn't you come at the time we arranged? I'm not ready yet..."  
"Dean... We..." Castiel let out a sigh before continuing, "we need to talk."

"Oh brother, here comes the 'we need to talk' speech. Let me guess, it goes along the lines of 'I really like yo-" Dean was cut off when Cas pushed one of his cold fingers against Dean's rough lips.

"Dean..." Cas repeated, this time with a hint of shame in his voice, "the other angels are teasing me..."

* * *

It took a while but Castiel eventually took back his finger and pressed his arms firmly to his sides. Dean, however, did not move. He stood still, suppressing a smile. He found it hard to control his thought and soon he was imagining an infant version of Cas. Meanwhile, as if he had read Dean's thoughts, Castiel tilted his head so he was facing his shoes. This reminded Dean that it was probably a good idea to speak up.

"What do you mean they're 'teasing' you?" Dean questioned, using air quotes as he said "teasing".

"I _mean_ they are mocking me Dean," Cas was talking to his shoes, scared to show Dean he was blushing intensely.

"I got that. I meant, _why_ are they teasing you?" Dean couldn't help it, a massive smile spread across his face due to the images rushing through his head.

"They're teasing me because... because I was going to ask you something and they thought it was silly..." Cas' voice croaked on the last few words which meant he was obviously tearing up. Dean cupped Cas' cheek and lifted his head so he could look him in the eye, "hey, Cas, you know you can ask me anything. I sure it wasn't silly. What's up?"

"I... I was going to ask if... You would marry me..."

* * *

**I did not expect that...** Was the only thing going through Dean's head right now. No more funny images of a two-year-old Castiel. Just shock.

A few minutes passed before Dean spoke again, "so... er... Which angels?" Cas looked up from where he sat down on the yellow sheets of the motel bed, "what do you mean?" he answered.

"You said they were teasing you. Who are they?"

"Oh, Gabriel and Balthazar. They were calling me names. It doesn't matter, Dean, if I've offended you with what I said, I can leave?" Castiel stood up and turned to leave but was stopped by a slap to his chest.  
"Don't!" Dean blurted out,"don't go. I wasn't offended. I just wasn't expecting something so..."

"Silly? Stupid? Pathetic?"

"Big!"

"Sorry..." Cas' eyes began to water and he looked back down at his shoes.

"Don't be, I'm happy you asked" once again, Dean cupped Cas' cheek.

"So... You... You?" It was Castiel's turn to be shocked now.  
"Yes Cas! I'll marry yo-" Castiel cut Dean off again, but this time with a massive, rib-crushing hug.

**What did you think? Leave a review if you'd like! I love to hear what you guys think!**

You know that Cherie girl I mentioned? Yeah? Well, you can follow her on Tumblr if you want to! Her url is: merlin-is-rory-williams

**Thanks for reading guys! Much love! 3 3 **


End file.
